


Here For You, But Not For Me (:

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Past Relationship(s), Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Karl, Quackity and Sapnap have been at each other's side constantly, helping each other with their respawns, comforting their lovers, helping then through the pain and anxiety of having just died. And it works out for all three of them.Until Karl can't tell them when he's died. Until he can't tell them about the trips.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Here For You, But Not For Me (:

**Author's Note:**

> (So just for this story, Sapnap's death at the battle of the lake counts as canon, however Dream has cairfied Sapnap still has all three lives)

They've always been there for each other. Always linked at the side, even when they were on opposite sides, they still cared.

When they all started dying, they were there.

During the firework explosion, Karl sat at the end of the bed, arms open to hold his shaking friend.

Karl remembers Quackity clutching at him, sobs wrecking his body because he wasn't even supposed to have been the one killed. Karl's sweatshirt was wrinkled and taut under Quackity's grip but he didn't care, all he cared that was his friend was okay.

When Schlatt finally came to collect his husband, Karl was almost reluctant to let the frail man go, but Quackity reached his arms open for Schlatt, a warm smile on his face and Karl had to let him go.

When Sapnap was suddenly in his bed one day, screaming in pain and gripping at his chest, Karl ran to his side.

"Sippy Cup, what happened?" Karl asked, voice comforting and trying to soothe his fiance.

Sapnap told him.

Told him about how Dream had burned down their beloved eiffel tower with Tommy, how they had had a battle, how Dream had ran his axe through his neck like it was butter.

Karl's hand rubbed softly at the axe scar that ran along his neck, whispering salming things and hushing him, light kisses decorating his face.

The next time was probably the scariest for the three of them.

Sapnap and Karl had been goofing off along the edge of El Rapids, throwing rocks down at random passerbyers when it happened.

Sapnap was in the middle of telling a story when a loud "NOOOO!" boomed over the lands of the SMP

Karl ran to the other side of their floating island to look down at New L'manberg, trying to figure out what happened.

"Was that canon?" Fundy asked and Tubbo shoved him back. "OBVIOUSLY IT WAS CANON!" He yelled and was shaking.

Karl's eyes scanned over the crowd and he pulled his communicator out, eyes wide at the death message displayed for everyone to see.

Karl looked back at Sapnap and in a second they were both on their feet and running down the long steps to Quackity's house.

They threw open the door to find Quackity gripping at his sleeves, shaking and sobbing to himself.

Karl was at his side in an instant, hugging him close and Quackity clutched onto him like if he didn't he'd disappear.

"Ducky, what happened?" Karl asked softly as Sapnap joined on the other side of Quackity.

"Fucking Technoblade, man." Quackity sobbed, voice cracking and shaking. He didn't give much more of an explanation and Karl lifted his head, hand resting on Quackity's cheek and thumb softly hovering over his busted lip.

Quackity leaned into the hand with tears in his eyes, his own hands grabbing Sapnap's like a lifeline.

"Ducky," Karl pressed a soft kiss to the new scar and then another one fully on Quackity's lips.

"We'll protect you, alright?" Karl promised and Quackity shook.

"Yeah, no one is taking your last life on our watch." 

The next time was the scariest for Karl.

He was doing this for them though. He'd do anything for them.

So he'd die for them.

Karl held the protest sign up high, nerves bundled up in his chest as they walked in a circle, Sapnap screaming chants and the signal went and Sapnap jumped to the side, Karl feeling searing pain spread through his body until he felt his body tear apart and then he was sitting in his bed, shaking.

He didn't have time to worry, he needed to go back, he needed to help them more.

he heard a distant "You killed Karl!" and made his way over, legs shaky and there was a ringing in his ear.

A hand grabbed his wrist and he looked up, Quackity smiling gently at him.

"Hey, you did so good for us." Quackity said and Sapnap soon joined them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sapnap asked and Karl smiled, grabbing Sapnap's hand and leaning into Quackity's.

"I am now." He mumbled and they smiled at him.

"You did amazing, I think Sapnap ruined that sale with his horrible acting though." Quackity commented and Sapnap shoved his fiance with a protest.

"I did fine! If you had just maybe stepped in like you were supposed to!" Karl laughed as his fiances bickered as they always do, feeling himself finally recover.

"Guys, we gotta go fight." Karl reminded and his fiance nodded.

They were always there for each other's respawns, always there to hold the other and comfort them as they shook and curled into the white bed. Always there to whisper promises of protection.

Until Karl started travelling.

He couldn't tell them, no, he couldn't risk them getting hurt.

He couldn't let them know he's died more than he was supposed to, he can't tell them where he disappears for days or even weeks to, he won't show them the scars he has from his many deaths.

Karl comes back from every trip, crying, sobbing as he collapses onto the wood floor of his library.

Splinters dig into his knees, get under his nails as he grips at the planks, shaking, crying, hurt.

Dying fucking sucks, it hurts, and it seems he can't leave most trips without dying.

The first few ones were fine, they were fun, he lost people he loved, but it never hurt him.

Then the City Of Mizu happened.

He remebers Ranbob standing over him, eyes glowing green. He remembers the searing pain of a blade stabbing through his chest. He remembers waking up on the cold stone floor of his old hidden room, he rememebrs being so alone and hurting so much.

he second time was during the Masquerade.

He could feel the Egg effecting him, trying to invade his mind, trying to promise him things as Butler walked up to him.

Why was it always him he died at the hands of.

When he woke up that time, he'd alerted Sapnap, who came rushing to his room.

"What happened?" Sapnap asked and Karl waved him off beuase he couldn't possibly tell him the truth. He couldn't sob and shake in his arms and not tell him what had happened.

Karl was sick of it, tired, it hurt, he felt alone.

He cursed that stupid castle for not letting him tell his loved ones. He cursed it for being so confusing, for hurting him, for keeping secrets, for not telling him who he even is.

Karl's voice was hoarse as he sobbed out, his arms hurt from keeping his body up, his lungs heaved in air, he felt tired and dizzy from not having had a proper meal in what felt like weeks.

He wants them to be there.

Theyre always there for him, he wants them here now.

But if they were, they'd ask what happened, they wouldn't let him leave until he tells them, he wouldn't be able to come up with a lie, they'd find the scars, they'd check his lives, they'd be so confused and hurt he'd been lying to them.

So he had to suffer.

He had to tough through it alone.

And it hurt.

It hurt so much, it hurt everytime he died, it hurt everytime he lied, it hurt every time he cried.

It hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on the last chapter of ringtone but here y'all go instead.
> 
> I really love Karl's character and can't wait to see more about him


End file.
